Love Doesn't Work That Way
by ItsTwilightAgain
Summary: What Happens When The People You Love…Leave? Or When One DOES Come Back… What Happens When You Turn Into A Monster Everybody Hates? What Happens If You Drag Someone Along For The Joy Ride, Even If They Have Regrets, Or When Things Don’t Turn Out As Plan?
1. The Change

Disclaimer: Me No Own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

(A/N: The Whole Story Is In Bella's Point Of View.)

:::Love Doesn't Work That Way:::

I stand here in the forest not knowing what to do. I stand because I wait…knowing he'll come back…because he will say he was just pulling some sick joke, and that he would NEVER hurt me. I, Bella Swan, lie down and wait.

2 Hours Earlier 

"_Ok, lets talk"_

_He took a deep breath_

"_Bella, we're leaving"_

_I took a deep breath too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask_

"_Why now? Another year…"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he is claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon, regardless." _

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. _

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I had misunderstood._

"_When you say we…"_

"_I mean my family and…I"_

….

"_Okay, I'll come with you"_

….

"_My World is not for you, Bella"_

"_Don't…don't do this."_

"_Goodbye Bella"_

Sitting here, and crying, doesn't work. Hear somebody calling my name, the voice sounds familiar…could it be? No, it could not, then again it could… I know that voice…JACOB!

"JACOB! ARE YOU OUT THERE?"

"BELLA? Oh my god Bella!

"Jacob you don't know how good it is to see you." My voice was barely a whisper now.

"Ya, Bella let ME get YOU home."

"Ok"

We were walking back to my house, and I hear Charlie.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

GREAT! Now my eyes are betraying me, do they have to start crying now????

"Edward…Edward left me…in the…woods…"

"I'm so cold, dad."

"I know honey."

Charlie went to get some blankets, while Jacob and me talked.

"So Bella, me and my pack…. Are sort of happy that the Cullens left…. so PLEASE don't get mad at us…you know they are our mortal enemies."

"Yes I know Jacob, I am not mad, if he doesn't love me, then it's better if he…leaves."

"Bella, you want to go take a drive."

"Sure"

When we got in the car, we started driving towards La Push. On the radio, Big Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie just started…

_Da, Da, Da, Da_

_The Smell of your skin lingers, on me now._

SHUT UP FERGIE… I just had to change the station. There are just too many freaking reminders.

Going Under by Evanescence just came up…I can sooooo deal with that.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 

_50,00 tears I cried_

_screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_and you still won't hear me…_

Yes a very suitable song.

Maybe I'll wake up for once 

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under…_

"Bella this is such a sad song why are you listening to it?"

"Because that's what I am feeling right now."

"Oh"

We talked some more…and when the song ended, I turned off the radio…I was about to put in Debussy, but that reminds me of HIM.

When Jacob takes me to wherever he is taking me, he ALWAYS tries to hold my hand…and this time, I just might let him, but might.

"Bellacaniholdyourhandforoncesincethatstupidbloodsuckerleft???"

"Umm…WHAT?"

"Bella can I hold your hand for once since that stupid bloodsucker left?"

"Sure…"

I swear if I could read minds, his would be saying 'wow this is so cool'

"Umm Bella?"

"Ya Jacob?"

"Onfridaydoyouwanttogoseeamovie?"

"JACOB YOU NEED TO TALK SLOWER"

" On Friday do you want to go see a movie?"

"Like on a date?"

"It doesn't have to be like that"

"Then fine"

I swear I heard him whisper, 'YES!'

Friday Night

"So Jacob what movie do you want to go see???"

" I don't know…but I am in the mood for…_romance._

"Uh…Sure" **(A/N: I am too ignorant to know what movies just came out…so if you have a problem just shoot me.)**

when we walked out of the theater…..I saw the last person I expected to see

Victoria.

WHAT DOES SHE WANT???

"Bella RUN!"

"JACOB, NO"

The next part was so fast if I had blinked, I would have missed it.

While Jacob was transforming into a werewolf, Victoria hit him, Jacob fell to the ground, and she killed him.

"Why? Victoria, he was the only thing I had left"

"Your, Edward, killed James."

"Victoria…instead of killing me…. would you…ummm…. just bite me?"

"Will you be part of my clan then"

"Sure, anything for you…. since you are gonna change me."

"Great, now we could be a powerful pack clan"

Victoria dragged me somewhere and while we were in the forest she bit me…. she did eventually stop, but then she just ran.

Why does everyone keep leaving me? 

But I was wrong she came back

"How do you feel… oh god I forgot your name."

"Bella"

"Right Bella"

"Let me go take you somewhere so you're not in the open."

Three Days Later 

"Thank you Victoria… I feel great, like I am a new person"

"Your welcome… now lets see if you have any powers."

After about a minute Victoria, snuck up on me, and I pretty much just screamed.

Then Victoria said something, but I didn't see her mouth…_moving._

"VICTORIAICANREADMINDSISN'TTHATGREATIDOHAVEAPOWERYAY!"

"What? I didn't catch that"

"VICTORIA I CAN READ MINDS ISN'T THAT GREAT? I DO HAVE A POWER YAY!"

"How you know?"

"I heard you say, 'what a big chicken, she gets scared too easily'" 

"Oh"

This is awesome…wait a second; this is the same power HE has

Two minutes later we hear somebody knocking on the door.

Sorry guys I had to put the cliffy. Stay tune for the next chapter 

**TTYL!**


	2. Pretty Pretty PLEASE?

Disclaimer: THIS IS SO NOT MINE……. BUT I WISH IT WAS!

Previously on 'Love Doesn't Work That Way' 

_This is awesome…wait a second; this is the same power HE has_

_Two minutes later we hear somebody knocking on the door. _

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

This voice sounded too familiar, let me try to read her mind.

I can't believe Edward is making us leave like this, and he made me forget my shopping shoes.

Alice.

"Is anyone here? I thought I heard voices."

"Victoria what do we do" I had to whisper low so…Alice…couldn't hear us.

"We go and hide"

But as Victoria said that, Alice walked in, and started screaming because she thought Victoria was gonna eat, drink, oh whatever you want to call it.

"Alice calm down."

"Bella we were only gone for three days…you look so different"

but that's not what her mind was saying.

I need to stop acting stupid, I can so tell she is a vampire, but why is she with Victoria? 

"I am with Victoria, because we have started our own clan."

"She…. She…She…changed you?"

"Well you guys were too ignorant to, and she killed Jacob already so, ya"

"Wait, can you read minds?"

"Yea"

"I told Edward you two were soul mates."

"Shut up Alice, I don't…I don't... love…him anymore"

"What? Bella how could…how could you say that?"

"Easily, I Bella Swan don't love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"

"See easy"

"But you two are soul mates, you even have the same powers, and you both love each other"

"He doesn't love me, and I don't love him"

"That's not true"

Outside I could hear somebody honking a car horn.

God how long does it take to find shopping shoes? 

Jasper.

Apparently, Victoria had an idea

"How about you join our clan?"

"What?"

"Join our clan, forget the Cullen's, be one of us"

"I don't know"

"PLEASEALICECAN'TYOUJUSTJOINOURCLANITWILLBESOMUCHFUN!"

"Bella, calm down, say that again"

"Please Alice can't you just join our clan it will be so much fun!"

"But"

"Alice it's your life who care what they think."

"What about jasper?"

"Love doesn't work that way, it's us or them"

That's when I knew there was hope.

I love you jasper forgive me.

**(A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't mean for this to be so short, it's just my fingers are starting to hurt.)**


End file.
